


Did You Cross It?

by Heart_The_Legend



Series: Just A Little Of Changes (Disney Bros AU) [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Epic Mickey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, I Tried, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_The_Legend/pseuds/Heart_The_Legend
Summary: I still asked to myself,"Dad, why did you cross it?"I have no idea what to summarize. This is just a short story, and man, it's bad.





	Did You Cross It?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hecc. I just wanted to write this as my short exercise because it's been bloody months since I write! The "Forgotten Recognization" is pretty bad because wall of descriptions and uncontrollable paces! My fault!
> 
> Sorry for the grammars! OTL

"Dad, what's wrong?" I whispered under the dust as I leaned myself on the doorway, saw him alone with the table as lonely light above shone him and the wooden chair.

I drifted along before I stood by his side, and to see his hair no longer to be brushed with his gentle hands scrawled over it. I rested my hand to his lap for him to flinched as he turned his head.

His eyes.

"Dad, what happened?"

He didn't answer to me, instead focused on the empty paper on the table.

His mouth.

He grabbed his pen as the hands no longer to be the calm sea and only to be disturbing waves.

His hands.

I'll be back for you."

They all trembled on me.

The shivering feeling landing on my shoulders with my eyes on the man at my back. I forwarded myself to find him disappeared, and a paper fluttered underneath the dimming light.

The picture.

I reached for it, but I was too late as I was being pulled back in the darkness.

"He won't be back. You have a show to do."

Dad... You'll come back, right?

I know you will.

...

"Okay, calm down and please don't use thinner on me!" I said as his paintbrush pointed on me that anytime for me to melt in a puddle of ink or a colorless statue.

"And why should I?" He didn't even hesitate! For a toon who keeps smiling on the stage, is to be the one who is not trusting anyone.

Trust to him? Not yet. Eventually. But trying not get myself turn into inert is great!

"Is there even a good reason to thin me?" But instead for him to believe, he only glowered with his ears drooped. Gus is panicking as he tried to calm the toon down before he finally sighed in reluctance with mine as a relief.

"Good point. Unless you kidnapped me."

That should be told to Mad Doctor.

"I crossed my non-existent heart and hope to thin that I didn't even want you here."

"And so I heard that you are the king of this place I was kidnapped in, right?"

Glad to see him made such a stubborn toon just like every scenes I rewinded.

...

As I watched the toon and the gremlin left for the parts in hopes that my theory for a toon with a heart able get out, I sighed and remembered of the words I said for decades.

" _Dad... You'll come back, right?_ "

I still believed in him.

And so I must also believed in him too.

Even after you're with a man I loved as a father as he left me with a man I hated, even after you're his new son and my little brother of mine, even after you have my supposed spotlight.

I placed my silly faith on a toon who can fix and destroy to whatever he pleased. 

"Minnie, is being so naive of me is what makes me a fool?"

I grimly smiled to myself.

I forgot.

"Is it right for Oswald to leave?"

He is truly lucky for him to be with him.

Maybe I was replaced with a better one. Maybe he left because I'm nothing to him. Maybe I was so gullible to believe.

And still I asked,

" _Dad, did you cross your heart_?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Just saw an AU "Forgotten Mickey Mouse" by Liz_isa_fangirl, and this shit just spawned.
> 
> I wanna thank you beautiful readers for enduring of this. Oh, there will be more later stories... If I won't be lazy piece of shit.


End file.
